Farkle Minkus
Farkle Minkus is a major recurring character in the first season of Girl Meets World and main character in the second season. He is the son of Stuart Minkus. Much like his father, he is a genius and nerd. Farkle is attached to and protective of both Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, and loves them equally (although he seems more attracted to Maya than Riley). Farkle is portrayed by Corey Fogelmanis. Personality Much like his father, Farkle is shown to care a lot about his education and always keeps up with his grades in class, and could be seen as the teacher's pet. Additionally, he can also be seen as a flirt with many girls, including Riley and Maya, in which he claims he has a crush on both of them. He also has a habit of speaking in third person usually referring to himself by his own name In the third person. Appearance Farkle has brown hair with bangs that takes up his forehead. He has blue eyes, and wears funky clothes. Usually he wears colored jeans and multi-colored shirts. History Girl Meets World Season 1 Girl Meets World Farkle Minkus is first seen at John Quincy Adams Middle School in Mr. Matthews History class, along with his longtime friends, Riley Mathews and Maya Hart, both of whom he has grown to love equally since meeting then in the first grade, despite their apparent differences in personality and temperament--a fact he openly proclaims before the entire room during one of his periodic impromptu speeches which both he and his teacher have come to dub "Farkle Time." Riley counters with the idea that he would end up with "Back-of-the-class-Brenda," which Farkle loudly vetoes. Afterwards, Mr. Matthews assigns his students an essay describing something they value enough to fight for. Maya declares hers with the catchy motto of "No Homework. More Freedom!" Thus initiating "The Homework Rebellion" by staging a class walkout, led by her and Riley. Farkle, torn between "My education or my women," ultimately faints rather than make such a momentous decision. At lunch the next day, Farkle slyly shows the girls how his inability to choose between the sloppy joe or the chicken pot pie, led him to solve his dilemma buying both, although he later claims he bought two desserts--Angel and Devil's Food cakes--simply because he was hungry. Later during History, Farkle is awakened from a nap (which he had started while Maya verbally fenced with their teacher) by Maya announcing that their essays are due. Eager to be the first to present his work, Farkle sprints to his locker to retrieve his paper (outlining peace as his cause worth fighting for) which he had incorporated into an elaborate diorama symbolizing the burning of Atlanta, complete with lit sparklers to mimic the flames. This would prove to be an unfortunate choice, as Maya absconds with a pair of them, and while standing on Farkle's chair, attempts to light the class homework ablaze. However, all she succeeds in accomplishing is activating the fire sprinklers above, dousing the entire room with water. Uncertain just how much of what was happening was what Maya intended, and what was not, a panicked Farkle awkwardly clambers atop Mr. Matthews, and refuses to come back down. Out in the hallway, Farkle finally alights from his teacher and takes a walk with Riley, while Mr. Matthews reprimands Maya. Some hours later, Farkle and school newcomer, Lucas Friar, meets Maya and the Matthews family at the Bleecker Street Station, to witness Riley receiving a Metrocard pass of her very own. Just prior to his greeting a couple of attractive female acquaintances of his, Farkle found himself informing Lucas that what the Texan thinks is a "pony," is in actuality, a rat. Girl Meets Boy When Mr. Matthews informs the class that technology, has hampered their generation's development as human beings, Farkle objects, dedicating his Farkle Time to the inevitability of technology (and Farkle) dominating the world. He also seizes the opportunity to pluck hairs from both Riley and Maya as DNA samples for future cloning purposes. When Riley points out that would lead to four of them to only one of him, Farkle can only comment, "That's awesome." Farkle is considerably less enthusiastic, afterwards, as Mr. Matthews announces that the class is to be split into pairs to make presentations on whether or not technology has improved humanity, especially when the teacher proclaims that they must complete the assignment without the benefit of electronic devices, and instead seek out their research from their local library in the tried and true "old school" method of locating the necessary information in a purely physical fashion. To further reinforce his mandate, Mr. Matthews then confiscates the entire class' complement of cellphones. Although clearly distraught over the loss of his usual sources of data gathering, Farkle still manages the presence of mind to claim Maya as his partner, by briefly sharing her desk while invading her personal space. That evening, Farkle and Maya are joined by Riley and Lucas as they venture into the place "where the ancients stored all their wisdom," the New York City Public Library. After failing to charm the "Wondrous Gatekeeper of the Knowledge," currently on duty, Farkle lets Maya lead him away to begin reading from a text entitled Tales of Human Interaction. Later, when Farkle opines that a tiny device could easily hold all the information within the building, Maya admits that her phone is not that advanced. Suggesting that the disparity could serve as the basis for their presentation, he asks Maya to read back the notes he had assumed she had been taking. Farkle is astounded to discover that a bored Maya had instead been sketching the view from outside the window, with extremely impressive results. After an awed Farkle states that he never knew she had such remarkable talent for drawing, Maya admits that neither did she. With Maya taking over the reading, the pair encounter the passages where the writer asserts that a person cannot truly connect with someone else into they look into each other's eyes, and that all people have souls. Despite his steadfast insistence to the contrary, Maya denies that either conclusion applies to Farkle. The next day, Maya and Farkle make their presentation before the class. While Farkle still believes in the inevitability of technology, he declares that the potential of mere pencil and paper--empowered by imagination--should never be disregarded. To illustrate that point, he produces the drawing Maya gave him, which he has been keeping in place of his phone, and simply notes, "I'm fine." Maya thanks her friend, but still absolutely refuses to look directly into Farkle's eyes. Girl Meets Sneak Attack ' One morning, as Farkle and Maya enter the Matthews apartment to pick up Riley for school, they are invited by Topanga Matthews to share breakfast with the rest of the family, which he declines, having already eaten an elaborate meal prepared by his own mother. Shortly after the newcomers join the table, the entire group prepares to watch an episode of "Mr. Googly," (as if by long habit, Maya, Riley, and Farkle sing and sway in unison to the theme song) but Riley's brother, Auggie, unexpectedly shuts of the tiny TV. Annoyance quickly transforms into curiosity-tinged amusement as the little boy claims he has replaced Mr. Googly as his best friend with a mysterious female. In History class, Farkle can only watch with quiet interest, as the sudden attention Missy Bradford blatantly lavishes upon Lucas begins to drive Riley to distraction, causing her to leave the room. Farkle's concern for Riley grows, as he witnesses his friend's normally pleasant features contort into an intensely furious expression, particularly, when Missy playfully taps Lucas upon his nose, with a flirtatious "Boop." Having circled around the outside hallway, an enraged Riley re-enters the classroom from the other door. As Maya shares her worry with Farkle about Riley's state of mind, he advises having some faith in their friend. However, his confidence proves to be misplaced, as in an attempt to reenact Missy's "Boop" move, Riley's finger somehow finds its way into Lucas' left nostril. Far too petrified by fear to make even the slightest move, Riley desperately asks Maya and Farkle for help. When Farkle attempts his own version of the "Boop" maneuver with Maya, it ends with equally unfortunate results. At lunchtime, Riley has taken refuge in Farkle's locker, hiding away from the rest of the world, and refuses the offer of any food which would just keep her alive. Missy just happens by, and clearly outlines to everyone present, her intention to become better acquainted with Lucas, while they watch a scary movie together. A despondent Riley then concludes that she now lives in Farkle's locker. That night, Farkle shows up on Riley's fire escape, just as the girl are discussing the art of flirting. When questioned what he was doing outside the window, Farkle replies that he's always out there. Surprisingly, Riley accepts that admission with a smile, and makes a request of Farkle to teach her how to out flirt Missy, which he readily agrees to do. Maya asks why he is willing to help since he claims to love Riley. Farkle replies that because he loves Riley and Maya, he will therefore do what he can to ensure both their happiness. In the cafeteria the next day, the three wait to see if Lucas will sit with them. Lucas does, but is promptly led away to another spot by Missy to discuss their movie going plans--during which Missy coyly shows off her leg. Realizing that that despite his instruction, Riley is overmatched, Farkle decides to sacrifice himself, by stealing Missy away from Lucas personally. Boldly striding forward towards Missy, Farkle offers himself by brazenly baring his own leg across her side of the table. A clearly intrigued Missy, then promises that Farkle will be "next." Frustrated by the entire situation, Riley stands in front of Lucas and Missy, and while admitting she really has no right to interfere, states that she will do what she can to keep Lucas from being alone with Missy. Missy calmly accepts Riley's challenge. and then with twin handfuls of mashed potatoes, coolly initiates a one-person food fight by smashing them against the faces of Lucas and herself. Cafeteria monitor, Mr. Matthews, catches sight of the carnage, and instantly gives detention to Missy and Lucas. At the end of the school day, Farkle comes across the History room, and notices Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Missy sitting inside. Not knowing how his women got there, he steps in. Mr. Matthews informs him that detention is not for him, but Farkle insists that if his friends are present, then it is for him, and settles into his usual spot. Lucas reveals to Riley, Maya, and Farkle the movie plans Missy has been making, and invites them all to come along. When Missy states that was not what she intended, Lucas tells her that he won't go without his friends. A miffed Missy then leaves in a huff, telling them all to grow up. To which, Riley replies "not yet." Mr. Matthews then ends the detention, and asks if the group is ready to leave. The four friends decide to remain together a bit longer, to just enjoy simply being in each other's company. 'Girl Meets Father ' With "The Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time School Dance." arriving at the end of the week, Farkle informs Riley and Maya that at their first dance of the year, the pair are to alternate dancing with him for the entire night, during which they are not allowed to dance with anyone else. When the girls quite predictably reject his proposal, Farkle then apparently settl es for a single dance with each of them, to which Riley readily assents. Farkle triumphantly announces that they have been played, as that was all he expected anyway. The next day in History, Farkle cannot help but notice an uncharacteristic coolness between the Matthews father and daughter. Thus, when his teacher's lame attempt at a Darwin pun, falls flat, Farkle tries to lighten the mood with one of his trademark laughs. Upon receiving his quiz, Farkle celebrates what he considers to be his 700th 'A' (although his father would subsequently revise the criteria for counting such marks, significantly reducing the official number) by blowing a party horn he had apparently brought to school in anticipation of the event. However, Farkle's jubilant mood is quickly dispelled, as Maya announces that she has gotten an 'F.' She then states that Mr. Matthews can no longer teach her anything, and with an air of finality, walks out of class. Riley follows at Maya's heels intent upon talking some sense into her. Farkle quickly raises his hand to volunteer his help, but as the rest of the class apparently shares the same idea, Mr. Matthews refuses. Despite Maya missing classes for the rest of the week, Farkle is elated to find out his friend has returned to school in time for the dance. Although Maya puts off their promised dance until the end of the night, Farkle happily leads her across the floor with up tempo steps while everyone else is slow dancing. When he dips Maya in front of Riley and Lucas, the Texan doffs his cowboy hat and puts a rose in Maya's mouth, which Farkle quickly claims and places in his own teeth. Mr. Matthews, acting as the dance chaperone suggests a final dance for fathers and daughters. Farkle watches with interest, as Mr. Matthews leads Maya to the floor to dance first, before beckoning Riley join them. Farkle smiles, knowing that while he may consider the pair to be "his women," to Cory Matthews, Riley and Maya will always be "his girls." 'Girl Meets the Truth ''' As the Seventh Grade production of Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet, ''reaches the climactic point when Romeo visits a seemingly dead Juliet in her crypt, a heretofore silent spear carrier abruptly crashes the scene. It is a jealous Farkle, determined to prevent Lucas from kissing Riley, who are playing the title roles. Initially, Farkle's improvised performance is taken quite well, especially when the "Crazy Spear Carrier" demands that Maya "cometh" from the audience and take the space next to Riley on the crypt, so they both can get kissed by him. Acceding to popular demand, Maya does, and Riley wonders aloud to her friend how they manage to get into such situations. After the play ends, Riley, Lucas, and even interloper Maya, are greeted in the school hallway by the sounds of enthusiastic clapping. However, Farkle's arrival instantly quiets the obviously disapproving crowd. Yet, due to Riley's prompting, the gathered mix of students, parents, and faculty manage a polite level of applause, but it is sufficient to ignite the spark of acting ambition within Farkle--especially when Riley praises his performance, even though Farkle, himself, believed he might have wrecked the play. Maya is quick to quench the sudden flame burning within their friend, but Riley sees no harm in letting him keep his delusion--even after Farkle emerges, still dressed in his costume, tap dancing with a cane. The next schoolday, (after a Mr. Matthews lecture on how the perception of Truth has affected the course of history), Farkle catches his name being discussed by Maya and Riley with a perplexed expression. The following day, Farkle eliminates the distractions represented by the '''JQA Chess and Chemistry clubs, by severing his ties with both, in an extremely obnoxious manner . Thus leaving him free to concentrate fully on honing his formidable skills as an actor because "Riley said so." He notices the girls watching nearby and is quick to credit Riley with changing his life, and announces that the Farkle they knew is gone--and has been replaced by FARKLE. ''Yet, the girls discover their friend despondent, and lying quietly on the crypt prop the subsequent afternoon. After being figuratively and literally prodded by Maya to speak, Farkle tells them they he tried out for an upcoming play, but failed so terribly that the Drama department told him that he was barred from even watching their next production. He accuses Riley of filling him with special confidence which gave him completely unrealistic aspirations. When Riley tries to apologize, Farkle instead smiles and sincerely thanks her. Unexpectedly, Farkle plants a very passionate kiss which lands upon Riley's chin, and departs with his arms raised over his head in his usual sign of triumph. 'Girl Meets Popular ' 'Girl Meets Maya's Mother ' 'Girl Meets Smackle ' 'Girl Meets 1961 ' 'Girl Meets Crazy Hat ' Relationships Family 'Stuart Minkus' Stuart Minkus is Farkle's father. By coincidence, Stuart used to go to school with Cory and Topanga and now his son goes to school with their daughter. 'Mrs. Minkus' Mrs. Minkus is Farkle's mother. She is apparently a very good cook. Friends 'Riley Matthews' Riley is one of Farkle's friends and crushes. However, like his crush on Maya, this crush is one-sided. (Farkle has a crush on Riley, but Riley doesn't return his feelings.) In episode 5, "Girl Meets the Truth", Farkle gives Riley her 'first kiss'. (Farkle actually ends up kissing Riley's chin - he originally aims for her lips, but Riley dodges it - but Maya insists it counts.) 'Maya Hart' Maya is another one of Farkle's friends and crushes. Like his crush on Riley, this crush is also one-sided. (Farkle likes Maya, but Maya doesn't feel the same way.) Maya tends to be irritated with him and is somewhat creeped out by his crush on her; nevertheless, she considers him a friend, and is very protective of him. 'Lucas Friar' Lucas is another friend of Farkle's. After knowing each other for several weeks, Lucas is surprised to learn that Farkle's last name is Minkus. 'Isadora''' Smackle Isadora Smackle is Farkle's scholastic rival from the Einstein Academy. Although they share many interests and friends in common, Farkle tends to ignore her unless they are in direct academic competition. She also harbors a fairly obvious crush on him, to which he remains oblivious. Quotes Trivia *The character may have been named after the dice throwing game Farkle (which requires six dice to play), known for its complicated scoring rules. *He has a crush on both Riley and Maya (mentioned in the pilot episode). *He goes to bed at 7:30 (mentioned in the pilot) *His name was originally Shamus Farkle. *He shares strong similarities with his dad, Stuart Minkus, such as his intelligence. *Despite major advertising alongside the main cast, Farkle is a recurring character. *Initially, Farkle appears to use a leather satchel for his schoolwork, but later adopts a simple backpack. *He is extremely active in non-sports extracirricular activities, and has been a member of the Chess, Chemistry, and Drama clubs, and the '''JQA '''Spelling Bee and Debate teams. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he told Maya and Riley that he loves both of them and just wants them to be happy. * In Girl Meets Father, after receiving his quiz on Darwin back, Farkle's celebration is a reference to the Boy Meets World Episode "Graduation". Farkle says " 'A' number 700. Huzzah!", a reference to when Topanga threatened Mr. Feeny to give her 1 more A, making her valedictorian over Farkle's father, Stuart Minkus, who got 699 A's. Girl Meets Maya's Mother would seem to imply it was only his 500th. * He, Riley, and Auggie are the only known offspring from original BMW characters. Videos Meet Farkle - CLIP - Girl Meets World Girl Meets World - Get to Know - Farkle - Clip Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Minkuses Category:Season 1 characters Category:Recurring cast Category:Main characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 2 characters